Ishmael
Summary From the back cover: The ''Enterprise'' is on a peaceful mission at Starbase 12 when a bizarre cosmic phenomenon causes a Klingon ship to suddenly vanish - with Spock aboard for the ride. Spock's last message from the Klingon ship is cryptic and frightening. The Klingons are travelling into the past, searching for the one man who holds a vital key to the future. If they can kill that man, the course of history will be changed - and the Federation will be destroyed! References Characters :Jason Bolt • Jeremy Bolt • Joshua Bolt • Biddy Cloom • Sarah Gay • Lottie Hatfield • Maria Kellogg • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Joshua Norton • Candy Pruitt • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Aurelia Steiner • Aaron Stemple • Hikaru Sulu • Trae of Vulcanis • Nyota Uhura Amanda Grayson • Sarek Starships and vehicles : • • Locations :Seattle • Starbase 12 • Tau Eridani Cloud • Wonder Bar Races and cultures :Drelb • Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations : Starfleet Academy • Vulcan Academy of Archives Other :alcohol • Aldebaran depth charge • Christmas • iron • uniform Chronology ; 1486 : Karsid agents first arrive on Klinzhai. (Referenced) ; 1540 : Klinzhai becomes a tributary world to the Karsid Empire. (Referenced) ; 1669 : The Klingon homeworld, Klinzhai, is liberated from the Karsid Empire. (Referenced) ; 1853 : A gold mineshaft is dug outside of Seattle which would later prove hazardous to Jason Bolt. (Referenced) ; 1861 : The Confederate States of America's "Rebellion" begins. (Referenced) ; 1865 : The "War Between the States" ends, and "Reconstruction" begins. (Referenced) ; 1866 : Aaron Stemple bets that a boat load of New England women cannot find husbands in Seattle in under one year. (Referenced) ; January 1867 : The Bolt brother's boat load of women arrives in Seattle and takes up residence in the "Dormitory". (Referenced) ; September, 1867 : Spock escapes Klingon custody and transports down outside Seattle, Washington Territory, the United States of America, Earth. He has amnesia. (In-story) ; December, 1867 : Spock recovers his memory, foils a Klingon plot to kill Aaron Stemple, and is rescued by the . (In-story) ; 1930 : Edith Keeler is killed in an accident. (Referenced) ; 2269 : The docks at Starbase 12. While on liberty, Spock snoops around a Klingon ship and disappears. James T. Kirk assumes Spock is dead until they receive a cryptic message from the Klingon ship. (In-story) ; Approximately one week later : The returns to Starbase 12 and, after much research, travels back in time to stop a Klingon plot. (In-story) Information *The novel has Spock interact with the leading characters from along with many other characters from franchises outside of Star Trek, including the Cartwright family from , Hokas from the book , Viper pilots from Battlestar Galactica, both the and the from Doctor Who, one of the gamblers from Maverick, and Paladin from . *In Chapter 8, the shipping company Struan and Sons is mentioned as a reference to 's (published 1966, set 1841). However, at the time this novel was written, Barbara Hambly had no way of knowing that Clavell would later pen (published 1993, set 1862) which was set much closer to the 1867 in which Ishmael is set. *It also establishes Aaron George Stemple as an ancestor of Amanda Stemple Grayson-Sarek, much like Jeremy Grayson from Strangers from the Sky. Spock's first name is given as "S'chn T'gai," while his pseudonym in 1867 is "Ishmael Marx." External links * * Indomitable| nextpocket=Catspaw| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2267| date1=1867| prevdate1=A Q to Swear By | nextdate1=Martyr | }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels